


Won’t you come around to me (if you want my blood)

by allegedlyanandroid



Series: The Monsters We Keep [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Choking, Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Graphic Violence, Grinding, In Both a Cute And Murderous Way, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Somnophilia, Minor Character Death, Monster!RK900, Monsterfucking, Murder, Non-Human Genitalia, RK900 Displays Cat-Like Tendencies, RK900 is BIG, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Wet & Messy, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: Gavin unwittingly unleashes an ancient evil from imprisonment. The creature in question takes to stalking him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, though slowly finds himself becoming enamoured instead. After all... Gavin is quite the peculiar human and Nines wouldn't mind keeping him.Or, the one where Gavin thinks a literal demon is nothing but his asshole cat messing with him.
Relationships: Past Gavin Reed/Unspecified Male Partner, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Monsters We Keep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020516
Comments: 42
Kudos: 293





	Won’t you come around to me (if you want my blood)

**Author's Note:**

> _**Please, heed the tags!**_ tw for: descriptions of violence, murder, blood and gore. 
> 
> Title from "Blood" by Johnossi.

**Won’t you come around to me (if you want my blood)**

Nines could feel time slowly eating away at his sanity, or what little he had left of it. He’d never understand why humans were so... uptight about a murder, or ten. It wasn’t like Nines killed just about anyone. Usually the men or women he tormented and later ate were inherently bad people. Like the priest who’d first tried to imprison him. The one who preached about love and forgiveness and yet condemned other’s for things beyond their control while he himself left bruises on his wife’s cheeks when spirits flowed too liberally.

The small, enclosed space they’d forced him into didn’t yield much entertainment. At first he’d raged and clawed, screeching hellishly as they bricked him in, held fast by chains and holy symbols alike. He’d turned to begging later, after years upon years of solitary confinement, but if anyone heard his cries they went ignored. 

For ages now, even the sound of people moving around the building had quieted to nothing. 

It’s cold.

He sits on the dirt-caked floor and picks at the loose gravel. There used to be insects, spiders and silverfish, to keep him company. Until he ate them.

Hunger claws at him the way he’d once clawed at the walls — what else was he to do but sit there? He couldn’t move, couldn’t return to his home, couldn’t even communicate his location to one of his many brethren.

When at last he hears people moving about again, he is a shell of his former self. Still... he drinks in the sounds with a sharp-toothed, satisfied smile. At least he won’t have to die alone.

Not soon after his shackles slowly disintegrate, one after the other. Nines lifts his head lethargically and looks down at his own hands, made visible in the dark by a small crack in the wall. He blinks, wiggles his approximation of toes, blinks again. All of a sudden he isn’t held down anymore. A dark grin spreads across his face and, once the crack widens to a hole, he slinks out to wander the shadows cast by light rather than the obscure darkness he’d been trapped in for so long he could barely remember what the sun looked like.

He stretches out languidly, glad to be free of the cramped space his captors had so rudely shoved him in. There’s a man with a sledgehammer yelling to someone in another room. ‘Ah,’ Nines thinks, ‘my saviour.’ 

Like most other humans, he stands upright on two legs. Much shorter than Nines, so much so that the monster nearly coos upon seeing him. Thickly corded muscles beneath layers of skin. Nines scents the air and almost groans at the sweet smell of him. Even from a distance he can hear the beating of his heart, a steady, hypnotic rhythm of blood pumping through his veins; made quicker from exertion. His pulse beats visibly against the fragile skin of his throat and Nines licks his lips at the sight. 

For his help in Nines’ release he’d be given a swift death. It didn’t much matter to Nines at the moment whether the man was alive while he fed. It would be over quickly as Nines gorged himself on his first proper meal in centuries. Besides... blood and flesh remained warm for a while even after the kill. 

Nines, however, decides not to waste this golden opportunity. With so much time under his belt a few more days or weeks wouldn’t matter much to him. It would only make the meal taste sweeter when doused with adrenaline and fear. _O_ _h_... Nines could almost picture it already.

He observes the man’s, Gavin’s, habits over the course of the next week or two. It’s not a set thing since Gavin appears content with tearing down walls, painting and cleaning. Nines waits until he moves in his furniture and settles before he begins his scheming. The only small thorn in his plans is the second creature who moves in alongside the human. A furry little thing who stares disdainfully and hisses at him whenever Nines lurks in dark corners. They settle into a mutual agreement to ignore one another though the small thing is very protective over her human and refuses to let Nines get close.

No matter. Nines has other ways of getting to him.

In the midst of the night he creaks the door to Gavin’s bedroom open, the sound echoing ominously in the darkness, tapping his claws over the wooden surface. The gesture is greeted with a variety of kissing noises and Nines stops short, a little unsure of how to respond. 

“Is that you baby? Pspspspsps! Come here sweetheart!” Gavin sing-songs from the bed, not looking up from his phone, and Nines strategically retreats with a dark blush staining his skin into an inky, dark void. The adoring tone of voice and sweet words might not have been for him but Nines squirms at the pet name either way.

And maybe he is a little bit jealous of Marmalade getting her ears scratched when splayed out next to Gavin while Nines doesn’t get so much as a startled gasp when he tries to scare him. He dislikes being ignored; hates it even.

Gavin wakes in the middle of the night a few days later and shuffles sleepily towards the bathroom. Nines sees this as the perfect opportunity to get what he wants and stalks Gavin through the night, his foreboding presence drawn around him like a cloak, as he uses some of his leftover powers to turn the air murky. Gavin comes to an abrupt halt and Nines grins maniacally, licking over his double row of teeth in anticipation, only to be sorely disappointed when Gavin smells of disappointment rather than terror. “I am not letting you into the bathroom with me. Go back to bed you annoying little gremlin,” he says and shuts himself away.

Nines deflates, frowning at the closed door. ‘What was he doing wrong?’

He tries hissing at him from under the couch or beneath the bookshelf. “Don’t you give me attitude!” is the only response he gets and Nines goes back to plotting (and sulking). Clawing at Gavin’s ankles while he cooks dinner makes him sigh. “Time to clip those claws again, huh? Come here baby.” When he sits atop Gavin’s chest one night, needing to shut Marmalade out of the room first for it to work, he’s pushed off while Gavin is still half-asleep. “Can’t sleep with your fat ass sprawled out on top of me, you know that,” he mutters and strokes over the top of Nines’ head a few times before crashing again.

It’s a dilemma. _Especially_ when Nines learns he’d rather not kill this particular human. Gavin isn’t a bad man for one. He’s also adorable in the mornings when he stumbles into furniture and apologises to them as if they were sentient. He calls Marmalade/Nines baby in every other sentence and his smile can light up a room and... the list of reasons is already getting to be too long. In spite of that... Nines continues to procrastinate and add more excuses to not paint the walls red with Gavin’s blood.

Although it doesn’t negate the very real possibility of Nines fading away. He grows weaker by the day and even the smallest of outer-worldly intimidation tactics take a tremendous toll on him. Nine _needs_ sustenance and Gavin is his only viable option as of right now. 

He spends hours and days debating with himself while watching Gavin. 

The human leaves every morning and returns in the afternoon, or late evening, most days of the week. He sneaks in quietly though it never fools his feline friend (or Nines). Always alone. Nevertheless, Gavin seems happy with Marmalade for his only companion. So, it’s no wonder he’s startled when Gavin is accompanied by a broad, tall man with his face twisted in a wicked scowl.

They yell at each other. Gavin for the mystery person to leave him the fuck alone while the stranger wheedles and cajoles and tries to get Gavin to just “hear him out” and “he made a mistake so Gavin should forgive him.”

Nines watches the exchange silently, the slow escalation of it, until Gavin is slammed up against the wall and a fist connects with his face.

‘How fucking dare he?’ Nines growls to himself. ‘Gavin is _his_.’

He grabs one of the man’s ankles, really digging his claws into the yielding flesh, before dragging him abruptly down and away from Gavin. Nines yanks him from the living room into the hallway while the man curses and scratches at the floorboards to no avail. Satisfied that Gavin is no longer in imminent danger, Nines flips the snivelling man over and crawls up his body, the smile on his face wicked and mean and full of dark promise. Ah, there it is. The fear he’s been craving to drink in for so long. 

An inhumanly long tongue drags up the man’s face and Nines groans in pleasure. _Perfect._

He digs his clawed fingers into the man’s eyes, blinding him, and pretends to be bucked off of him to allow for a “chance” at escape. Nines toys with him, maliciously amused, before going in for the kill. First, Nines slits his throat wide open and laps at the spill of red, listening to the man’s screams turn into a gurgling rattle. Then he splits him open from pelvis to throat, clothes and all, to get at the organs inside. Nines knows what to aim for first... he’s always been partial towards liver.

For a moment nothing but the euphoria of a satisfying kill and the decadence of such a delicious meal exist as Nines digs in.

A burst of sweet-smelling fear makes him pause and he looks up from where he’s slurping the man’s intestines down like noodles to see Gavin staring at him. There’s something in his hand, pointed at Nines’ general form, and his gaze doesn’t leave him for a second despite looking sick to his stomach. Nines blinks up at him, eyes wide and innocent, as he slowly chews. The ensuing swallow rings loud in the silent house. His maw opens to reveal bloodstained teeth and Nines draws one hand up to crunch down on a vertebra while retaining eye contact. It makes Gavin’s scent change in a way Nines has never experienced before so he pauses again and sniffs in his direction. It’s a very pleasant change.

“What the fuck are you?” Gavin chokes out once he finds his voice and Nines politely swallows before answering.

“Baby,” he says.

“ _Excuse_ me?! Someone named _you_ baby?”

“You did,” Nines hums and licks his lips. “Come here, baby. Baby don’t scratch at the new wallpaper. Love you, baby,” he croons in Gavin’s voice before he switches back to his own. “I’m Nines.”

“Nines,” Gavin repeats, voice faint, as he watches Nines tear off a chunk of his ex-boyfriend’s heart to chew on. “Am I dreaming? This is just… a nightmare, right?”

Nines shakes his head no and roots around the open chest cavity before him until he finds the spleen. A happy noise slips past his lips as he stuffs the whole thing in his mouth at once. Gavin stands frozen in place until Marmalade comes sniffing. Mechanically, he stoops down to swing her up in his arms after ridding himself of the object in his hand. Strangely, she seems to have a calming effect on him, and he takes in a few deep breaths, closing his eyes as he does so. 

When he opens them, the hellish creature is still there and his ex’s blood is still dripping into the crevices of the wooden floor in his hallway. The- the _thing_ , Nines, is vaguely human shaped in that the dimensions are roughly there. His skin is dark, nearly void, and Gavin finds it difficult to look at him for extended periods of time without unease creeping up his spine. His fingers taper off into deceptively slim claws, fine and sharp like razors, and his mouth is teeming with long, pointed teeth in several neat rows. ‘Double jointed,’ Gavin muses, given how he contorts himself whenever he ducks down to dig through his ex’s stomach like one might dig through a backpack.

He thinks he sees two tails whip behind Nines, sprouting from just above his rounded cheeks, both seeming to have a mind of their own. They, much like the rest of Nines, are long. There’s a flat and pointed spade at the tip of them. His tongue is thick and extremely long since Nines is evidently able to flex it and lick over the back of his own neck. Curved spikes produce up the sleek line of his back; as if his spine couldn’t decide whether or not to stay in place. Blue eyes, the colour of a pale sky reflected in water, glow in the low light, only the slightest discolouration to indicate a pupil; still closely monitoring Gavin.

Gavin tries very hard not to glance between Nines’ legs, though he fails miserably, and isn’t sure whether he should feel disappointed or relieved at finding a blank space there.

“They’re going to think I killed him,” Gavin says, more to himself than Nines but the creature cocks his head and stares at him as if he’d grown a second head. 

“Why?”

“Because his corpse is clogging up my hallway!” Gavin exclaims, hysteria definitely colouring his tone now while he frantically strokes over Marmalade’s fur to calm himself down. For once she doesn’t squirm to be let down but stays in his arms like a limp rag doll. Distantly Gavin wonders if, perhaps, he’s slipping into shock.

Nines looks down at his meal and then back up at Gavin. “Not done yet,” he says and forces his fingers inside the slack mouth of his victim to grab hold of his jaw and _pull_. The sound it makes is first a disgustingly meaty pop, the sounds of bone dislocating under the force he puts on it, and then a noise similar to jeans or velcro ripping as sinews and skin tear. 

It's too much for Gavin who turns away and tries desperately not to gag. “Right. Okay. I’m going to go lie down now.”

Then he hightails out of there, Marmalade held tightly in his arms.

An undetermined amount of time later, a time Gavin uses to tune out the horrid crunching a few rooms down, his door cracks open and Nines scuttles towards him. He circles the bed as if pondering whether or not to climb into it before apparently deciding that yes, he should. “No!” Gavin uses the same tone of voice as he does when reprimanding his cat. “You’re covered in- in,” Gavin pauses to inhale and starts again. “You’re going to mess up my sheets and I’ve just fucking changed them. Go on, git!” 

Gavin points towards the entrance and Nines slowly drops the edge of the comforter, walking listlessly towards the door, stopping every other step to look at him with such deep sorrow Gavin almost feels bad for yelling at him. Shoving _that_ thought from his mind, Gavin stands up too and gently shoos Nines forward. Unfortunately, his bathroom is adjacent to the hallway so he knows what’s about to come. He takes a deep breath and braces himself for what he might find there. Which, as it turns out, is very little. There’s only a pool of coagulating blood left of his asshole ex.

Gavin takes care to step over it even if Nines has no such qualms. He’s tracking bloody footprints wherever he goes. After arriving at their destination Gavin resolutely points to the shower and Nines trudges inside. Now that he’s standing upright he’s at least two heads taller than him and Gavin tries very, very hard not to whimper at the sight. He swallows the sound and quickly turns the water on.

Nines yelps like a startled dog and scrambles away from the spray, glaring over at Gavin accusingly. “Cold,” Nines pouts, or at least that’s what Gavin thinks it is. Even his brief stint in water makes him resemble a wet dog. Hellhound. Whatever.

“Sorry. Turn this one clockwise and it gets warmer, okay?” Gavin says and demonstrates quickly before stepping away. “And don’t you dare come back out until you’re clean!”

Another blink and Nines inches his way back into the water, tails swishing from side to side in evident agitation. 

Honestly... Gavin’s a little surprised his head hasn’t been ripped off his shoulders yet. 

He leaves Nines to it and goes to find his seldom used cleaning supplies. It takes almost an hour for him to really get the stain out as well as the footprints Nines had trailed to his bedroom. Thank fuck he doesn’t have too many carpets because that would have been a bitch to clean. With any luck, no one will come knocking on his door looking for James. They’d been broken up for almost six months already. Gavin just wished his ex had gotten the hints (and the shouted _we’re done!)_ sooner. Yet when he turns inward the most he feels is relief at being rid of him and knowing it’s for good this time. Perhaps that makes him a bad person but Gavin’s never claimed to be anything else. 

Gavin goes back into the bathroom to clean up the residual blood and almost chokes on the billow of steam hitting him in the face. His hair is already beginning to curl up at the moisture. Through the fogged glass he sees Nines curled up in a bun, tails lazily swaying back and forth, and is he- is he purring?

“Ugh. It’s hot enough in here to be Satan’s sauna,” Gavin complains as he kneels down to wipe at the drying blood. 

“Not quite.”

Gavin jerks his head up and the eerie glow of Nines’ eyes has reappeared. They must have been closed before. “I don’t— I don’t know what to say to that,” he confesses and the sound Nines lets out might be a laugh, if it had been dragged over gravel first.

“Hell is liquid fire. This is good, feels almost the same,” Nines says, stretching and bending inhumanly before emerging from the shower cubicle. “Hard to stay warm here,” he continues and sits back on his haunches to watch Gavin work. For some reason Gavin hasn’t run away screaming yet which... is not something he’s used to. Besides, he smells more of disappointment and irritation than fear, well... discounting the few seconds from before. Nines almost wishes he’d go back to smelling like that. If only because it turns his scent all the more alluring.

“I can imagine,” Gavin grunts and continues furiously scrubbing at the floor before pausing. “Towels are over there, help yourself.” 

He points to the line of towels hanging from hooks on the wall.

Nines tilts his head in consideration and walks over to poke at them, careful to use the soft palms of his hands, which makes him look like a kneading cat, all the while squinting suspiciously. A burst of amusement filters through the air, a scent he isn’t accustomed to either, before Gavin is at his back. “Like this,” he says and picks out the fluffiest towel he owns to wrap around Nines’ dripping form. He rubs gently at the skin of his arms, for demonstration, and then lets go. Thankfully, he’s almost finished in here too and then he can shower himself.

He hears a curious trill, similar to a mrow?, and Gavin tries extremely hard not to laugh at the absurdity. Not even a few hours ago he watched Nines rip a man to shred and eat him but now he’s as docile as a kitten and as curious as one too, hell... he even sounds like one. 

Gavin strips out of his clothes, holding them up to see whether or not they’d be fine with a wash or if he’d have to burn them. Hopefully not. He quite likes these jeans. 

When he looks up, Nines is staring at him.

“What?” he grumbles, refusing to feel self-conscious, while tossing his clothes in the hamper.

Gavin freezes in place when Nines comes closer and trails the back of one claw up one of his more prominent scars. A jagged line of raised skin, still edging more towards pink than white, from an altercation at a bar. Some asshole had swiped at him with a broken bottle and Gavin hadn’t been fast enough to avoid the blow. The memory brings a scowl to his face though his thunderous expression doesn’t deter Nines.

He continues his exploration by gently touching each small (and not so small) imperfection Gavin’s body has to offer. Nines is so focused on his task, so fascinated by how this man’s body tells a story all of its own, he barely notices when that savoury scent from before makes a reappearance. When he does though, he leans in close and inhales the lingering pheromones on Gavin’s skin along with the new ones. A strangled gasp escapes from Gavin’s tightly closed lips and Nines instantly looks back at his eyes. 

They’re half-lidded and a little unfocused. Nines takes one last glance down Gavin’s body and stalls upon noticing the flaccid length between his legs and how it’s not as flaccid anymore. Strange. Since it obviously requires further investigation Nines hunkers back down again and stares at it from his new vantage point. It twitches in the air, rising another half an inch, and Nines slowly leans in closer.

He wraps a curious hand around it, again mindful of his claws, and finds it to be hot; warmer than even the rest of Gavin’s body. The strangled gasp Gavin lets out at the action goes over his head when Nines first tugs on the flesh and then strokes it curiously in his loose fist. What he does notice is an increase of that strange scent, the one he’s already decided is a definitive second favourite to fear, so Nines leans in close to Gavin’s crotch and sniffs.

‘Oh,’ he thinks with a pleasant touch of surprise, ‘his scent is much stronger here.’ 

Nines sniffs again, pushing his nose against the crease of Gavin’s thigh and pelvis, and purrs in satisfaction at the wave of pheromones he’s hit with. It’s not until he licks at the sweat starting to bead there that Gavin wraps his fingers tightly in his hair and pulls him away. “Don’t,” he bites out and Nines slowly retreats, casting a last heartbroken look between Gavin’s legs.

He just wishes he was allowed to touch.

Gavin is breathing hard and cursing his traitorous body simultaneously. ‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’ he yells at himself and isn’t sure if he’s referring to foolishly pulling Nines away from himself or for getting hard in the first place. God, he has issues.

He takes a step back, stumbling a little on weak legs, and sticks a hand into the running shower. With a curse, he pulls it back out and inches around the scalding water to put the temperature back to something more bearable. Gavin takes care not to look in Nines’ direction as he steps in, keeping his back turned while he continues his mini-freakout. 

Also, his rapidly hardening dick is beginning to become a problem. 

With a sigh, Gavin sticks his head back out and looks at the heap of towel and hellfiend moping on the floor. “Go wait outside,” Gavin says, tone brokering no room for argument and Nines reluctantly does as he’s told. Why Gavin can’t say. Though he’s not about to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

Alone at last, Gavin wraps his hand around himself and strokes until his cock is fully hard. He tries to think of something, anything, other than Nines while he gets himself off. However, every time he pictures a gorgeous, busty woman or a devilishly handsome man, they slowly morph the closer he gets to orgasm. Eventually he just... gives in. He thinks of sharp teeth and how they might feel buried in the side of his throat. Fantasises about those tails restraining him from moving while Nines mouths at his dick. Bites back a moan when he sees, in his mind’s eye, Nines trailing lines of red down his chest with those wicked claws of his.

He bites his other hand when he comes, embarrassingly quickly, to keep from making any incriminating sounds. The last aftershocks shudder through him as he watches his mess being washed down the drain. Maybe he ought to feel ashamed by his deviant behaviour but he’s honestly too tired to care. 

Lethargic and satisfied for the moment, Gavin washes the last shameful traces of arousal away before towelling himself off and walking naked to his bedroom. This time, when he feels a presence at his back, he knows it’s not Marmalade the way he’d foolishly assumed before. Though he finds he doesn’t mind all that much.

Maybe it’s a bit early to fall asleep but Gavin is fucking exhausted. In fact, he’s so out of it that he doesn’t protest when Nines slips beneath the sheets with him and plasters himself to Gavin’s side, as if that’s the most normal thing in the world. 

Gavin is asleep within minutes.

Nines doesn’t sleep. Instead he shimmies even closer to Gavin, basking in his warmth, until he hears a displeased yowl. Marmalade is sitting by their feet, agitated and unhappy at being replaced, so Nines does the mature thing and sticks his tongue out at her. She puts her nose in the air and walks over to dig her nails into Nines’ ankles, slowly climbing over him to try and flop down between them. It doesn’t work. After a few minutes of her kneading and trying to get comfortable it seems she gives up and saunters back out with a last hiss and swipe at Nines.

The night ticks by slowly with the occasional movement from Gavin to let him know he’s alive. They end up with Gavin spooning him sometime in the early morning after a series of small shifts from Gavin’s side. An arm is wrapped possessively over Nines’ middle and Gavin’s breath is damp against the back of his neck. The length of him pressing close is pleasant and Nines sighs happily when Gavin subconsciously pulls him closer.

And then Nines feels the semi-hard swell of Gavin’s cock press against his cheeks. 

A breathy exhale is his only warning before Gavin’s hips begin gyrating in lazy circles. Nines turns his head just enough to watch Gavin over his shoulder and finds his mouth open, needy mewls and soft whimpers falling from his lips. He snuffles against Nines’ skin as his penis continues to harden, gliding between Nines’ crack, still fast asleep. 

It dawns on Nines that his human is ready, or likely willing, to mate. It goes without saying Nines isn’t the most up to date on human courting so he decides to wait until Gavin is fully awake before pouncing on him; like a gentleman. Though that doesn’t mean he can’t get himself ready in the meantime.

He trails his hand down to between his legs and thumbs at the barely noticeable slit there, rubbing up and down it in time with the movement of Gavin’s hips. Droplets of thick liquid bead under his ministrations and he feels himself growing hot with want and anticipation. Glacially slowly his slit is forced open to reveal the bulbous head of his penis. It looks almost curious, the way it pokes out, if cocks could be curious. 

Gathering the slick with careful movements Nines continues to rub himself until he’s halfway out of his sheath. While the sensations are nice, pleasurable, what really gets him going is the overpowering stench of Gavin’s arousal clogging up his nose. It’s so thick he can taste it on his tongue and he realises it’s the concentrated version of what he smelled first in the hallway and then later in the bathroom. ‘What a peculiar little human,’ Nines thinks to himself, listening to Gavin’s heartbeat pick up.

“Hmrpf.” Is close to the noise Gavin makes when he finally blinks his eyes open, bleary and confused, and it takes another half a minute for his brain to catch up with the situation. Gavin is certain, when he jerks away from Nines, that he’s never moved so fast before in his life. He’s got a leg swinging off the side of the bed when he’s suddenly pulled back by his wrist and pressed into the mattress by a heavy weight. The tail winds around his other wrist too, tight and tighter still, before pulling them up above his head. Nines’ knees dig into his thighs, effectively immobilising him, and when Gavin experimentally tries to move his arms back down Nines doesn’t so much as budge.

_Phck._

“What— what are you doing?!”

“You wish to mate with me, yes?” Nines asks, more rhetorical than a genuine question. “I am not opposed.”

“I-“ Gavin blushes fiercely and tries to squirm. 

“Don’t worry little human, little Gavin, I will take good care of you,” Nines croons. “Only hurt you a little.”

Gavin gulps at the words; turned on against all common sense. Then he goes lax in Nines’ grip and decides to just enjoy it. It’s not like he’ll ever get another opportunity to do this otherwise and... he _does_ want this. He bares his teeth at Nines in challenge. “Do your worst.”

Nines trills happily at the go-ahead and leans down closer to Gavin to lick a stripe over his stubbled cheek. He feels Gavin tremor beneath him, flexing as if trying to push up into Nines, while he laves over every bit of skin he can reach. Moving slowly down Gavin’s chest he notices the pink nubs of his nipples are particularly sensitive. He even gets a scream when he circles one of them with the tip of his tongue and tugs at it. 

He’s sensitive in general seeing as every touch or lick punches some form of noise from him. 

It’s adorable.

By the time Nines has made it down to Gavin’s genitalia, he’s leaking precum from the tip. There’s already a considerable stain pooling over his stomach and Nines experimentally pushes his tongue into it for a taste. Salty, a little bitter, very different from anything he’s tasted before. He’ll need to sample it further to form an opinion on whether he likes it or not. What he does know, however, is that he enjoys hearing Gavin whimper beneath him and Nines’ dick is apparently of a similar mind. It’s almost fully out of his sheath by now, only another inch or so left. ‘A little help wouldn’t hurt,’ he muses and moves to straddle one of Gavin’s thighs so he can rub against it.

Gavin hadn’t been aware of closing his eyes. Not until he feels Nines shift above him and then something wet and long and textured rub against his upper thigh. He opens them again and chokes on a gasp. Nines’ dick is... massive. There’s no other word for it. It dwarfs Gavin’s own, despite him having a rather average sized one, thick and long and... are those ridges?

He hadn’t noticed them before but there are thin lines and dots scattered over Nines’ skin which now emit a faint, pulsing glow the same pale blue colour as his eyes. It casts some darker shadows over his previously featureless skin which is how he notices the four, evenly dispersed, raised ridges in the first place. Nines had been otherworldly beautiful before, but now...? Gavin doesn’t even have words for him. His cock twitches at the thought of Nines breeding him even if a small inkling of panic still works its way to the front of his mind. It’s been a while, discounting his own hand and the occasional toy, so the thought of Nines stuffing him full of cock is a bit intimidating.

Before his eyes it seems to grow another inch and this time Gavin throws his head back with a whine. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am never letting my dick make decisions for me ever again,’ he thinks desperately as Nines stills above him.

“Where?” he asks and it takes Gavin a moment to understand what he’s asking.

He flexes his fingers and bites his lip, meeting Nines’ eyes. “I can show you,” he says and wiggles his fingers again. 

Nines reluctantly unwinds himself from Gavin’s wrists and moves to sit between his spread legs. Gavin inhales deeply and draws his knees up to his chest, fingers coming down to spread his cheeks a little bit more, catching on his rim, until he’s completely exposed to Nines’ ravenous gaze. He looks like he wants to eat him, though given what little Gavin knows about him that mightn’t be entirely inaccurate, and that’s enough to send a shiver down his spine.

Gavin holds his breath as the back of Nines’ fingers, he seems to have three joints instead of two, ghost over his hole. The thought of those claws in such close proximity to a very delicate part of him is terrifying but Nines doesn’t let anything but skin touch him. “I’ll need to stretch it out first,” Gavin says, barely above a whisper, blushing harder upon having to say the words aloud. “I have lube in the drawer.”

Nines blinks at him, tilts his head to the side, and allows Gavin to flip over so he can crawl the last foot he needs to get at the bedside table. He’s midway through pulling the drawer out when Nines licks up his crack. The unexpectedness of it has him jerking the drawer too hard and the contents scatter on the floor when he pulls it loose. Thankfully the tub of lube is within reach and he grabs it while Nines continues to lick curiously over his taint and entrance. 

“A little warning next time,” he wheezes but Nines doesn’t seem to hear him or, if he does, he’s doing a fine job of ignoring him.

He feels the pinpricks of claws close over his hips, the palms of Nines’ hands keeping him steady, and it freezes him in place.

Another lick over his entrance, and with a bit of wiggling, the tip of Nines’ tongue breaches him. His hands close into fists around his bedsheets as Nines slowly pushes deeper, pausing when Gavin’s muscles protest and clenches down, before retreating and trying again. Gavin whimpers into the air, knees shaking, as Nines stretches him on his tongue. It’s fucking long, _and flexible,_ and warm. 

Nines doesn’t stop until his arms are a second away from giving out and they quiver when Nines retreats. “Show me,” Nines rumbles and it takes Gavin three tries before he can unscrew the cap on the lube. 

He slicks his fingers liberally and plunges two into himself, glad that Nines had prepared him for it. Gavin shifts, widens his stance, and scissors his fingers carefully. Nines hums appreciatively against his spine and Gavin’s fingers jerk deeper inside when he drags his claws up to his shoulders. He can’t see but he imagines them leaving thin, white lines which slowly morph into pink. They tap against the knobs of his spine but not hard enough to puncture. It tickles and draws reluctant, quiet giggles from him. 

When he pushes a third finger in Nines’ exploration of his back stops again. He can _feel_ Nines' eyes on him though, it’s the same strange prickling sensation he gets when Nines stalks him through his apartment, only this time the feeling is multiplied tenfold. 

Gavin tries to go fast, knowing he still needs to be thorough, but even so the fourth finger sends a sharp stab of pain through him. Gritting his teeth, he pushes through it to continue preparing himself. Already he feels stuffed full and that doesn’t bode well for the future. He pulls his fingers out gently, arm tired from working at such an awkward angle, only to slick them with more lube and press both in and around his rim.

“Okay,” Gavin says, turning to look at Nines and try to gauge his reaction. If he’s not mistaken, the blue glow has intensified since he saw him last. “Just... go slow, please?”

Nines grins at him and moves to line himself up. One of his hands comes to rest on Gavin’s lower back while the knuckles of his other spread him to easier get at his hole. When the tip slides against him, Gavin draws in a shuddering breath and tries not to clench. It nudges at the slick skin, rubs in circles over his messy rim, and then presses against him more firmly. The tip starts to breach him and it’s a fucking struggle to stay still because it already feels like too much. 

A low growl echoes above him, one Gavin swears he doesn’t find attractive at all, before Nines’ patience wears thin and he pushes forward harshly. The head pops in and it _hurts._ He clenches around it, muscles straining to push it back out, which only worsens the pain. “Ssch, little human. Relax,” Nines murmurs against the nape of his neck, rubbing soothingly over his hips, “Let me in.”

It takes a little while but eventually Gavin manages to do as he’s told and, while the stretch is still there, it feels slightly less overwhelming. He knows he’ll love this once Nines forges a path for himself inside; when he learns to take him with more ease. “Okay,” he says, pressing his hips back the smallest bit, and Nines begins moving.

He presses in deeper, gets a few more inches in, before Gavin’s body starts protesting and he’s forced to pull back. Nines rocks those inches in and out until he can stab forward and plunge deeper. He plays Gavin’s body like a fiddle, seems to know exactly how to wiggle his way into him in the shortest amount of time possible. When his cock is nearly buried all the way inside, Nines leans down to whisper in his ear. “Ready?”

Gavin can’t form words, mind stuck in an endless loop of _full_ and _fuck’s_ , he merely clenches the sheets tighter and braces himself.

Nines draws out to the tip and plunges back in, sets a brutal rhythm from the start, and Gavin’s arms give out from that alone. It’s a heady mixture of pain and pleasure, one Gavin has always loved, though this somehow feels _different_ and not only because it’s the biggest dick he’s ever taken. Maybe it’s because no one’s ever been this... possessive. 

No one’s ever staked their claim quite as thoroughly as Nines is doing now. 

The wet slapping of skin against skin rings loudly in the room and Gavin blushes at the sounds. If Nines hadn’t been holding his hips up, Gavin would have collapsed long ago. The ridges add to his pleasure and Nines is big enough to rub against his prostate on every inward thrust; accurate enough for pleasure to quickly overtake the last lingering traces of discomfort. He can’t do much more than bury his face further into the sheets and take it. ‘Like a bitch being mounted from behind,’ he thinks blearily, shuddering at the thought.

Nines increases the speed and strength as soon as he sees Gavin enjoy himself. His human looks so pretty like this, a whimpering, blushy mess who can’t even meet his thrusts with how badly he’s trembling, moaning like a needy slut. Nines glances down to where they’re connected, eyes glued to the way Gavin clenches around him every time he pulls out — as if trying to keep him seated inside. Gavin’s rim is puffy and red where it’s wrapped around him and Nines would stay buried in that wet, warm, welcoming heat forever if he could. 

For now, this will have to be enough.

He tears his eyes away from the mesmerising sight and zeroes in on the rabbit-quick thrumming of Gavin’s pulse instead. Nines can see it beneath the skin of his throat, feel it when he presses the back of a hand against Gavin’s thigh, but he can’t taste it. And isn’t that a shame? Then again, he did promise to hurt him, just a little, and he’d felt the way Gavin’s pulse had spiked at the words; not out of fear but want. 

This angle isn’t ideal.

Nines uses one of his tails to wrap around Gavin’s abdomen, the other one circling Gavin’s throat, before he uses them both to pull him into a kneeling position with Nines plastered to his back. The wheeze and scrambling hands when Nines tightens the snare around his neck is addicting. Another burst of arousal, another clench of Gavin’s heat around him. ‘He likes this,’ Nines realises with a start. 

The laughter his realisation draws from him is filled with dark promise and this close he can feel Gavin tremble in his hold. Nines moves the tail away from his throat even though Gavin whines pathetically at the loss. It’s in the way for what he’s planning to do next.

He distracts Gavin by using the tip of his tail to circle around the head of his penis, dipping it slightly into the thin opening of his urethra, until Gavin is straining to keep himself upright even with Nines’ help. Gavin’s eyes are glassy and wide when Nines turns his head to make him look at him; his lips bitten red, jaw slack so he’s drooling down his chin.

“Kiss me,” Gavin murmurs feverishly, seemingly forgetting the gymnastics required to do so.

Nines knows he can’t, not the way Gavin wants him to, but he thrusts his tongue into Gavin’s willing mouth as consolation. It seems to settle him a bit and he sucks diligently at it, barely gagging even when Nines pushes against the back of his throat. He looks like he's floating, like he’s shot up on something, the way he can’t focus on anything for long. 

“I will mark you, little human, so everyone will know you’re mine,” Nines says, after pulling his tongue out of Gavin’s mouth. The only response he receives is a slow, confused blink. Still, Nines’ desire to possess this beautiful thing urges him to sink his teeth deep into the junction between Gavin’s neck and shoulder. The human screams, from shock or pain, but it trails off into a quiet gurgling when Nines sucks over the mark. ‘Finally,’ he thinks as he gets the first taste of Gavin’s blood. 

It’s rich and better than anything Nines has ever had; promising to be addicting already. If he hadn’t been inclined to keep Gavin around, Nines would have drained him in seconds. He moans against the salt-tasting sweat of Gavin’s skin, drawing another mouthful, before he reluctantly moves away again. He laps up the blood trickling down Gavin’s back and runs his tongue over the puncture marks to encourage them to close. “Taste so good,” he sighs dreamily and nibbles over Gavin’s pulse point while admiring the contrast of his mark against Gavin’s skin. It will fade into slim white scars eventually and Nines, for one, can hardly wait to see it. 

Curiously, the skin where Nines had suckled darkens to a crimson red and then slowly dips into purple. It’s a lovely colour on him too so Nines dips down and continues sucking dark spots up the column of Gavin’s throat. The breathy moan he receives for his efforts is nothing to scoff at so he does it again and again until Gavin’s skin is a patchwork of colours. 

Gavin had a second to think ‘this is it’ when Nines sank his teeth into his neck, almost certain he’d have his throat ripped open at last. ‘But what a way to go,’ he thinks and wonders briefly why his dick twitches at the thought. 

He’s so close, gets pushed even closer when Nines’ tail wraps itself around his throat again. His hand shakes as he lifts it, coordination way off, and it lands over his stomach instead of where he desperately wants it to be. But then... if it hadn’t, he wouldn’t have felt the distension of his stomach, moving in time with Nines’ thrusts, and in that moment his brain short-circuits. 

With frantic movements he claws over Nines’ hand on his hip, tugging at it, cutting his fingers open on his sharp edges in his haste to place it over his lower belly. Nines’ pace falters when he feels himself move inside Gavin from the outside. He presses down on Gavin’s abdomen on the next thrust in and Gavin’s muscles lock. Nines tightens his grip around him, cutting off his air and any movement he might have been allowed, while Gavin comes. His ejaculate smears over his chest, a stray streak managing to paint Nines’ tail, while he quivers and tries not to faint from the intensity.

Nines groans, blue lights strobing in the dark room, and Gavin’s jaw works around mute words as Nines swells inside him, stretching him to his limits, and spills liquid heat into him. He wishes he could see the look on Nines’ face as he comes but he’ll have to settle for watching the flaring lights playing over his arms. Fuck, he couldn’t lift his head if he tried.

“I c-can’t, I can’t!” he sobs when he’s finally allowed to draw a breath.

“Mmm,” Nines hums, rubbing his knuckles against Gavin’s stomach to help ease the cramps of him being stuffed full. “Little bit more,” he continues.

“Can’t,” Gavin whines for the sake of being contrary, limp and unresisting and at the mercy of Nines’ whims. His belly feels bloated when he presses down over it and his dick gives a valiant twitch at the sensation. It’s been a fantasy of his, for a very long time, to be bred and swollen with seed and having it fulfilled so unexpectedly is almost too much to take on top of everything else. “Fuck,” he sniffles.

“Pretty human, little human, little Gavin,” Nines murmurs softly, “don’t cry.”

“‘M not crying,” Gavin says, voice thick. Nines wipes at his wet cheeks pointedly and Gavin’s resulting snort sounds wet with snot. “Fuck you.”

A quick rock into him cuts the sentence short and Nines smirks against the nape of his neck. “Right now?”

“No!” Gavin yells, not giving himself time to actually consider it. He thinks he wouldn’t mind Nines having his way with him again; maybe while he’s sound asleep. Waking up already loose and wet doesn’t seem so bad. Gavin shudders and squirms around the cock still plugging him up while trying to banish the thought from his mind.

“So _stay still_ ,” Nines growls and inhales the scent of Gavin’s low-simmering arousal. Another few minutes later and Nines’ penis slowly sinks back into its sheath, as if loathe to leave Gavin’s wet warmth, although Nines is kind enough to gently lower Gavin into the mattress beforehand. He moves away to curl up next to Gavin instead; sated and satisfied even if he’s brimming with energy. 

Gavin mumbles something into the bedding before slowly getting his knees under him and reaching back with one hand and feel around his hole, the gape left behind, to try and see if there’s any tearing. While swollen and puffy, it isn’t painful so much as it aches. “Ugh,” he groans and hauls himself up in a kneeling position with the help of his headboard. His thighs are wet with a mixture of lube and cum, tinted a faint blue-ish colour he realises when he looks down, but his stomach still feels tight with it. 

Gravity does most of the work for him and more slick drips steadily from him; though not fast enough for his liking. With a sharp, bracing inhale, Gavin squeezes down on the swell of his abdomen and a river of fluids gush out of him. It drips onto the bed in muted splats and he’s helpless to stop the fierce blush spreading over his cheeks, ears and neck. It doesn’t help that Nines is watching him closely, seemingly transfixed by Gavin’s attempts to get comfortable, following the wet trails with rapid interest and even shuffling closer for a better view.

With a shake of his head in Nines’ direction, Gavin curls two fingers inside himself, wincing as he does so, to bring the last of Nines’ cum out. He grabs the edge of his sheets and wipes the majority of the fluids still covering him away before climbing over Nines with the last bit of strength he has to conk out on the drier part of the bed. “I’m going to have to call in sick tomorrow,” Gavin mumbles to himself, though when Nines carefully wraps himself around him again it doesn’t seem so bad.

“Sleep now,” Nines says and bumps their foreheads together in lieu of trying to kiss him. 

“ _Y_ _ou_ sleep.”

“Shush, little human, or I have alternative ways of making you rest.”

“What? Like... magical powers?” 

“Choking you ‘til you pass out,” Nines deadpans.

“You really shouldn’t threaten me with a good ti- mghph-“

“Shush.”

Nines unwinds himself from Gavin’s throat again once he’s certain his human won’t try anything and listens to Gavin’s heartbeat gradually slow. “Baby?” Gavin murmurs, halfway to sleep, eyes open just enough to see Nines tilt his head in question. “You’re staying?”

“Not going anywhere.”

“Good, ‘s good,” Gavin slurs, “want y’to stay.” It’s only another few seconds before he falls into a light slumber. Nines does his best not to jostle him awake as he pulls the comforter over them and snuggles in close. He’ll stay and take care of this one; Gavin will certainly need it if he adopts monsters into his family this easily. He’ll stay until Gavin tells him to leave. 

...he’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected tags:  
> •Nines - an actual glowstick  
> •no thoughts, just horny  
> •gavin: is threatened, also gavin: hngh, dick hard
> 
> Comments and kudos gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin so if you enjoyed reading this, consider dropping one or the other (or both).  
> [My tumblr for those who want to scream about dbh with me](http://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com)


End file.
